Never Been Kissed
by Simply Brooke
Summary: Mimato fic This is my first Mimato fic so I hope you like it. very AU and it's how Matt and Mimi met in a very strange way. Full Summary inside. please give this a chance and R&R.Chp.5 is up FINISHED!
1. Never Been Kissed

Never Been Kissed  
  
A/N I don't own anything from Digimon except for the words. This has a little bit to do with the movie called Never Been Kissed.  
  
The rest of my summary: Mimi is the geek of her school no one likes her she has no friends. She is shunned by all the popular kids. Which are Sora, Yamato and Tai. Sora is dating Tai and Tai is best friends with Yamato. Yamato is the most popular kid in school and loves to make bets for lots of dough since his Dad is out of a job.  
  
Mimi has two dreams in her life and they are to be a famous fashion designer for a famous actress. Mimi carries a sketch book around with her, where she draws all of her dresses. Her other dream is to have her very first kiss. Mimi has never been kissed.  
  
Chapter one of: Never Been Kissed  
  
It was 10:30 in the morning and all of the High school students were in the hallway getting there binders for their next class. Students were running left and right bolting by different kids knocking their binders out of other classmate's hands one such being as Mimi Tachikawa.  
  
Mimi Tachikawa was a brunet and she always kept her hair up in a bun and always had two strands of bangs in front of her face that covered her black glasses. She had a black T-shirt and grey sweatpants with her sweatshirt tied around her waist. She had a laptop that she carried in a purse sort of thing.  
  
"God those jerks." Mimi said under her breath. She was picking up all of her computer work off the floor.  
  
"Come on Child you don't want to be late for class." Mrs. Kone told Mimi.  
  
Mimi got up to her feet. "Oh okay Mrs. Kone ."  
  
"Oh isn't that great. Your first day here and you already know my name." Mrs. Kone congratulated her.  
  
"But Mrs. Kone I...." Mimi started.  
  
"Get in Class now honey." Mrs. Kone interrupted Mimi.  
  
"Okay." Mimi said as she walked into the big classroom.  
  
It was filled with rows of different kids all as they were all caught up in their laptops.  
  
"Why don't you take a seat next to Izzy Izumi." Mrs. Kone told Mimi.  
  
Mimi walked over to the light brown headed kid. He wore an orange button up shirt and had a black shirt underneath it. He wore blue pants and torn up tennis shoes.  
  
"Hi Izzy it's so great to see you today." Mimi said excitedly.  
  
Izzy looked up at Mimi. "Uh do I know you?"  
  
"Well uh..." Mimi Started.  
  
"Oh you probably researched me on the internet. Well I welcome you to our school." Izzy told her.  
  
"Yes I did see you on the internet but I have been at this school for the past three years." Mimi told him.  
  
"You sure on that I have been at his high school all three years too and I have never seen you." Izzy told the Mimi.  
  
Izzy turned around to a girl with purple hair. "Yolie have you ever seen her before."  
  
"No I haven't Izzy." She told him.  
  
"Are you new to our school?" She asked Mimi.  
  
"No I've been here for the past three years." Mimi said in disgust.  
  
Yolie looked at Mimi with a scared look on her face as she slowly turned back to her laptop.  
  
Mimi backed her bangs back as she started to come down. "So Izzy are you doing anything this weekend?"  
  
"No why?" Izzy asked making eye contact with Mimi.  
  
"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Mimi asked fiddling with her fingers.  
  
"Why would I go on a Date with you?' Izzy asked in disgust.  
  
"Well I like you and I thought that maybe..." Mimi said quietly before she was interrupted.  
  
"Yolie listen to this. Mimi wants to go on a date with me." Izzy told her.  
  
Yolie looked straight at Mimi. "HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Yah isn't that HAHA stupid HAHA." Izzy couldn't help but crack up.  
  
"She can't be serious HAHAHA." Yolie laughed holding her sides in pain from the laughter.  
  
Mimi was blushing and she had Rosie red cheeks from the embarrassment. "Stupid. Huh."  
  
Mimi with tears in her eyes went outside of the computer room into the hall. Though Mimi wasn't alone in the hall to her right were Sora, Tai and Yamato the most popular kids in school.  
  
"So any of you have any more bets for me?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Well dude how about you..." Tai's eyes wondered and locked on Mimi "Take her on a date."  
  
"Who is she?" Yamato asked  
  
"That's Mimi Tachikawa." Sora told Yamato.  
  
"Whatever. Dude look at her." Yamato told them.  
  
Walking up behind Yamato was T.K and Hikari Tai and Yamato's brother and Sister. The yare the popular kids of 9th grade.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Well sis we're trying to get Yamato here to take Mimi over there out on a date." Tai told his sister.  
  
"Well bro go for it." T.K encouraged Yamato.  
  
"Well how much are you willing to give me?" Yamato asked.  
  
"I'll give you 100 dollars." Tai told him.  
  
"I've got 35." Sora told him  
  
"I got 50 from mom so I'll give you that." T.K told Yamato. (T.K and Matt's parents got a divorce when they were young.)  
  
"I only got 20." Hikari said.  
  
"Well dude that's 205 bucks are you in?" Tai asked.  
  
"205 bucks, well I'm in." Yamato said.  
  
Yamato got up from sitting down and walked straight for Mimi.  
  
"Hello Mimi." Yamato said comely.  
  
"Yamato! What do you want?" Mimi asked with shock.  
  
"Are you busy this Friday?" He asked  
  
Noth...Nothing." Mimi stuttered.  
  
"Well would you like to go on a date with me?" Yamato asked.  
  
"A date with you Yamato? Sure." Mimi told him.  
  
"Okay I'll pick you up on at 7:00." He told her.  
  
"Great." Mimi said with a smile.  
  
They both turned around and walked away in different directions.  
  
"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes." Mimi repeated to herself.  
  
Yamato got back to his friends who were all sitting down. "I got her now hand over the dough." Yamato demanded.  
  
All of his friends reached deep in their pockets and pulled out the money they promised Yamato.  
  
After the school day was over Mimi walked out the door in a great mood.  
  
"This is a new chapter in the Mimi Tachikawa book. Nothing could go wrong."  
  
A/N Readers I hope you liked my story and I hope you please. You all have to all bare with me this really is a Mimato story you just have to read all the stories k.  
. 


	2. The date

** The Date  
**  
Mimi Tachikawa was the nerd of her school she was never noticed by anyone, until last Monday Mimi was asked out by the hottest guy in school Yamato Ishida, and now that its Friday Mimi is ready for her big Date.  
  
**The Date**  
  
Mimi was walking down the hallway of her high school and giving a smile to her class mates they pass by. Mimi walked into the science class and took a seat next to her science partner Joe.  
  
"Mimi you seem in an exquisite mood today." Joe said.  
  
"Well I am." Mimi told him.  
  
"Why might that be?" He asked her.  
  
"I have my very first date tonight." Mimi told him.  
  
"Might I ask who?"  
  
"Yamato Ishida." She said with a smile.  
  
Joe had a shocked look on his face. "Yamato!?"  
  
"Yes why not he's sweet and charming and just what I'm looking for." Mimi told him daydreaming.  
  
"Uh...Mimi Yamato is going to just hurt you." Joe stuttered to get it out.  
  
Mimi looked at him in shock. "I can't believe you.... would lie to me about Yamato!"  
  
"Mimi I didn't.....It's true he does bets to go out with ugly girls." Joe told her.  
  
"UGLY! You dare call me Ugly!" Mimi shouted.  
  
"Is there a problem Mimi?" Mrs. Corks the science teacher asked.  
  
Mimi looked at the teacher and back at Joe. "No.... I mean yes there is. Joe is a liar and I don't think I can trust him no more on school projects."  
  
"Well in that case Mimi I shall move you." The teacher agreed.  
  
"Mimi I..." Joe started and Mimi turned her head away from him.  
  
The teacher got out her clipboard of all the science partners.  
  
"Well we should put you with..." Mrs. Corks was scanning all the science partners.  
  
"Yamato." Mimi said firmly.  
  
"What?" She yelled in concern.  
  
"I want to be partners with Yamato Ishida." Mimi said again.  
  
"Mimi he is never here you will get the good grades and so will he and he wouldn't have to be in class." Mrs. Corks told her.  
  
"I don't care. I'll do anything to help a classmate in need." Mimi said with a smile.  
  
"Very well Mimi." Mrs. Corks said shaking her head.  
  
Mimi picked up her binders and walked over to her new seat. The whole period Mimi only thought about thing or one and that was Yamato Ishida.  
  
**10 minutes later  
**  
Outside sitting in the hallway was none other then Tai Sora and Yamato. Though Yamato was lost in thought while Tai and Sora were making out like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"You guys I'm thinking about canceling the date with the girl." Yamato told the two kissing.  
  
Tai backed up from kissing and looked at Yamato in a confused way. "Why would you want to?"  
  
"Well what if I fall in love with this girl?" He asked scared.  
  
"You fall in love with her yah right." Sora said in disbelief.  
  
"Well it could happen you know and it might happen with her and I'm scared." Yamato told them.  
  
"Yamato must be joking with us Sora. Yamato is never scared on making a bet with a girl especially a girl like her." Tai said.  
  
"Yah sure." Yamato agreed still unsure,  
  
**6 hours later  
  
"BONG! BONG!"  
**  
All of the kids at the school rushed out of the School as they were ready for the weekend. Yamato and his gang were heading for the cross walk to go home.  
  
"Yamato! Yamato!" a voice from behind them yelled.  
  
Yamato turned around and saw his "Date" running towards him.  
  
"Uh...Hi Mimi." He said.  
  
"Hi how are you? Well knowing you your great, but why I called you is I copied notes down for science and I wanted to give them to you. I also wanted to thank you for asking me out." Mimi said with a smile.  
  
"No problem Mimi." Yamato said with a half smile.  
  
"See you tonight." Mimi waved.  
  
Mimi ran off and Yamato waved to her goodbye.  
  
"Dude you are the greatest faker I know. I almost believed you." Tai told him.  
  
"Yah maybe I shouldn't do this she's so innocent." Yamato felt guilty.  
  
"Yamato you won't you never have backed down from a bet ever and you won't start now. Especially with someone like Mimi." Tai said to him.  
  
"Okay Fine." Yamato said with another half smile**.  
  
7:00 P.M  
  
"Ding Dong!"  
"Be right there." Mimi's mother said through the door.  
  
She opened the door and saw the blonde beauty.  
  
"Wow you are more handsome then what Mimi said." She complicated him.  
  
"Why thank you Mrs. Tachikawa." He accepted the compliant.  
  
"Mimi your date's here." She called up the stairs.  
  
"Be right there mom." Mimi yelled back down the stairs.  
  
Mimi's mom turned her head and stared at the young blonde and smiled. "You don't know how much this means to Mimi. Thank you."  
  
"No problem Mrs. Tachikawa." Yamato said putting his hand behind his head and he felt really guilty.  
  
"I'm ready." Mimi called from the stairs.  
  
Yamato looked up and saw not only Mimi but she looked great she looked all cleaned up. She had a black shirt on and it was tight and she had blue tight jeans and black leather boots. She still had her black glasses and finally had her brown silky hair down.  
  
Mimi walked down the stairs as her hair went back and fourth across her shoulders.  
  
"Mimi I have never seen you like this." Yamato told her.  
  
"Well let our date begin." Mimi told him.  
  
The two of them walked out the door and into Yamato's corvette.  
  
"Bye mama." Mimi waved.  
  
"Have a great time." Mimi's mom waved as the two drove off****.  
  
7:10 P.M  
**  
"So where are we going to eat." Mimi asked.  
  
"How about we have some sushi?" Yamato suggested.  
  
"That sounds great." Mimi smiled.  
  
**7:35 P.M**  
  
Yamato and Mimi were both eating their sushi and asking personal questions.  
  
"So Mimi, why did you get all dressed up for tonight?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Well this was my first date and I wanted to make it special." Mimi turned her head up and looked at the blonde beauty through her glasses.  
  
Yamato smiled as he felt a lot of guilt inside.  
  
"Uh are you done?" He said quickly.  
  
"Yes I am." She laughed.  
  
Yamato paid for the ticket as they left the Sushi restraunt**.  
  
7:45 P.M**  
  
Mimi and Yamato were walking down Japan's Main Street as they asked more personal questions.  
  
"I have one last question for you." He told her.  
  
"What?" She waited for the question.  
  
"Why do you always carry that sketch book around?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Well it's a little personal. I don't think I want to talk about it." Mimi said in embarrassment.  
  
"Come on Mimi." He begged.  
  
"No." Mimi said moving the sketch book away from him.  
  
"Please!" He went on begging.  
  
"No." Mimi laughed pushing it more away from him.  
  
Yamato reached around her waist and grabbed it away from her. He turned away and started looking through it.  
  
He stopped on this one page and was scanning it up and down in aw.  
  
"This...this is great!" Yamato told her.  
  
"Give it back Yamato!" She snapped at him taking the sketch away from him.  
  
"What Mimi?" He asked.  
  
"I don't like showing people my art because I'm afraid that they'll...laugh at me." Mimi said with doubts.  
  
"I think they are wonderful." Yamato said giving Mimi confidence  
  
"Really you think so?" She asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes I do. I love the one where you actually drawled the girl she kind of looks like you." Yamato told her.  
  
"Well that girl is me." She told him.  
  
Yamato had a shocked look on his face as Mimi opened her book and flipped to the page that had the picture of her. She drew it as a girl being her and she had a black cowboy hat and about neck long hair that was bleached blonde. She had a black shirt and it was black and long sleeved with a horse in the middle. She had tight blue jean and a cowboy belt and her shoes that were leather and black cowboy boots. She also had no glasses.  
  
Mimi looked over at Matt and she took a huge breath. "I can't believe I'm about ready to tell you this, but I have two dreams in life and the first one is....I want to be a fashion designer. That is why I carry that sketch book around." Mimi told Yamato.  
  
"You'd be wonderful at that you have great art and ideas." Yamato agreed with her.  
  
Yamato and Mimi came around the corner and who saw the min sight was Yamato's friends Sora and Tai.  
  
"Let's move Tai." Sora demanded and Tai started the car and they moved towards Yamato and Mimi.  
  
Mimi took another huge breath. "Well my other dream is.....to have my first kiss." Mimi said blushing.  
  
"You never have been kissed?" He said in shock.  
  
"No." She said with her head down.  
  
Yamato grabbed her shoulders and moved her closer to him. She looked up and saw him gazing into his eyes as he moved closer to her with his lips almost reaching hers.  
  
"Every girl needs to have their first kiss with their true love." Matt said as he was inches away from her lips.  
  
Almost there and.....  
  
** "SPLAT! SPLAT!**  
  
Mimi was hit by two eggs one in the face and one in the hair.  
  
Mimi looked at Yamato as she wiped the egg of her face and saw Sora and Tai walking up behind him.  
  
"HA!" Tai yelled out.  
  
"You knew." Mimi said with tears filling her eyes.  
  
"Mimi I never...." Yamato started.  
  
Mimi yanked away from him as she ran off back to her house with tears filling her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"I was so stupid." Mimi said to herself.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAH!" Sora and Tai cracked up at the embarrassment of Mimi.  
  
"This was the HAHA best one yet Yamato HAHA." Tai told him and he couldn't help but not stop laughing.  
  
"Mimi I'm.... I'm so sorry." Yamato said as he saw her run off and get out of his sight.  
  
I hope you all liked my story. And I like hearing from you with the reviews and I thank all who reviewed my story and I hope you enjoyed this one. Chapter 3 will be out as soon as possible. - Rei-Lover 


	3. Just friends?

** Just Friends?**  
  
**Flashback  
**  
"I have one last question for you." He told her.  
  
"What?" She waited for the question.  
  
"Why do you always carry that sketch book around?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Well it's a little personal. I don't think I want to talk about it." Mimi said in embarrassment.  
  
"Come on Mimi." He begged.  
  
"No." Mimi said moving the sketch book away from him.  
  
"Please!" He went on begging.  
  
"No." Mimi laughed pushing it more away from him.  
  
Yamato reached around her waist and grabbed it away from her. He turned away and started looking through it.  
  
He stopped on this one page and was scanning it up and down in aw.  
  
"This...this is great!" Yamato told her.  
  
"Give it back Yamato!" She snapped at him taking the sketch away from him.  
  
"What Mimi?" He asked.  
  
"I don't like showing people my art because I'm afraid that they'll...laugh at me." Mimi said with doubts.  
  
"I think they are wonderful." Yamato said giving Mimi confidence  
  
"Really you think so?" She asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes I do. I love the one where you actually drawled the girl she kind of looks like you." Yamato told her.  
  
"Well that girl is me." She told him.  
  
Yamato had a shocked look on his face as Mimi opened her book and flipped to the page that had the picture of her. She drew it as a girl being her and she had a black cowboy hat and about neck long hair that was bleached blonde. She had a black shirt and it was black and long sleeved with a horse in the middle. She had tight blue jean and a cowboy belt and her shoes that were leather and black cowboy boots. She also had no glasses.  
  
Mimi looked over at Matt and she took a huge breath. "I can't believe I'm about ready to tell you this, but I have two dreams in life and the first one is....I want to be a fashion designer. That is why I carry that sketch book around." Mimi told Yamato.  
  
"You'd be wonderful at that you have great art and ideas." Yamato agreed with her.  
  
Yamato and Mimi came around the corner and who saw the min sight was Yamato's friends Sora and Tai.  
  
Mimi took another huge breath. "Well my other dream is.....to have my first kiss." Mimi said blushing.  
  
"You never have been kissed?" He said in shock.  
  
"No." She said with her head down.  
  
**End of Flashback  
**  
A depressed Yamato laid his head on the science table.  
  
"Well Mr. Ishida I can't believe it's you here and not Mrs. Tachikawa." Mrs. Corks said in shock.  
  
"Yeah." Yamato said with a sigh.  
  
Yamato raised his head in wonder. "Mrs. Corks do you know where Mimi sits?"  
  
"Well yes I do. She sits next to you. If you were ever in class you would know that." Mrs. Corks said with a dark stare at Yamato.  
  
Yamato looked over at the seat next to him. A empty black seat with not a soul in it at all.  
  
**5 hours later**  
  
The rest of the day went by and Mimi never showed up.  
  
Yamato was walking out the door in a very slow pace as he was still thinking of her.  
  
"Dude where were you today?" A kind of angry Tai came up behind him.  
  
"I was in class." Yamato said honestly.  
  
"What!? Yamato Ishida in class! Now I have heard everything." Tai told his friend.  
  
"Well maybe you two should start being in class." Yamato said with an angry look.  
  
"Why so we could all go goo goo over Mimi." Tai said angrily.  
  
Tai started to make a kissy Kissy face with his lips puckered up.  
  
Yamato was now furious. "Cut it out! I don't even like her!"  
  
"Oh yeah, then why don't you go to her house and give her some off our eggs we gave her on Friday?" Tai asked furious as well.  
  
"She doesn't deserve any more of this!" Yamato yelled.  
  
"Then you like this girl don't you!" Tai said grinding his teeth together.  
  
"No I don't! now cut it out!" Yamato shouted.  
  
Yamato grabbed Tai's shirt and Tai did the same as they were about ready to fight to the kill.  
  
They starred at each other into there eyes. Both of them with their eyes full of anger and hatred.  
  
Sora was standing by in fear of her boyfriend getting hurt.  
  
Tai let go of Yamato as he pushed him back. Yamato lost his footing and fell to the hard concrete ground.  
  
Yamato and Tai still looked at each other in the same anger and hatred.  
  
"Let's go Sora." Tai demanded.  
  
Sora walked over to her fallen friend and looked at him in anger.  
  
"Yamato you have changed, and not in the good way either." She told him as she turned around and walked off.  
  
Yamato got back up to his feet and brushed himself off as he was starting to walk away.  
  
'I don't like her. I don't like her at all.' Yamato was repeating in his head.  
  
"I don't like her. I don't..... or do I." Yamato stopped as he was remembering her.  
  
Her semi long brunet hair that always covered her small glasses that she wore. Her love for her drawings. Always wanting to be a fashion designer. Herself wanting to have....Her first kiss.  
  
"Mimi. Do I like you?" He wounded as he was walking off to his corvette.  
  
"**SMACK!"**  
  
Yamato had walked into Joe one of Mimi's "aquatints."  
  
"Oh god I'm so sorry Yamato I promise it will never happen again. Just please don't hurt me." Joe begged.  
  
"I wouldn't hurt you Joe everything is fine. See you To-mo-rrow. Yamato started to think of who Joe was. "Joe you were Mimi's science partner once do you know where Mimi Tachikawa lives?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Well of course I do she lives on 1344 Cherry blossom Rd." Joe told Yamato as he wrote it down. "Though I wouldn't go there if I were you she hasn't been there since Friday." Joe told him.  
  
"Then where is she?" Yamato asked getting impatient.  
  
"Well when I called her house to see why she picked you as a partner over me. She told me that she thinks Mimi will start living in the back of their family coffee shop." Joe went on telling him.  
  
"Why would she do a stupid thing like that?" Yamato said confused.  
  
"Her mom said she got hurt on Friday she came home with eggs in her face and hair. Did you have anything to do with this?" Joe wondered.  
  
"No." Yamato said quietly.  
  
Yamato was looking down at his brown shoes in sadness.  
  
Joe had a very suspicious look on his face as he was eying up and down on Yamato.  
  
"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Joe questioned.  
  
"Um what is their coffee shop called?" Yamato asked in sadness.  
  
"Well it's called Tachikawa Coffee." Joe told him.  
  
** "HONK! HONK!"**  
  
"Well that's my ride." Joe told him pointing to the red slug bug.  
  
"Okay. Thank you Joe." Yamato thanked.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Joe said in disgust.  
  
Joe got inside the red bug as he started to talk to his mom.  
  
"Well Joe he seems like a nice fella."  
  
"pfft. Yeah right he's the one who hurt Mimi that is why she is sad and is not talking to no one." Joe told his mother.  
  
"He's the one that hurt poor Mimi?" She said in shock.  
  
"well I wasn't there but it happened on Friday and she was sad..." Joe started.  
  
"Say no more Joe." His mother said while she got out of the car.  
  
Joe's mom got out of the car and went straight over to Yamato.  
  
"I don't believe you hurting a poor girl like Mimi Tachikawa!" Joe's Mom yelled.  
  
"I didn't mean to. Honest." Yamato said truthful.  
  
"How could you hurt a girl as fragile as Mimi? She has such a great spirit and you ruined it for her!" Joe's mom went on yelling.  
  
Yamato looked again down to his feet in great sadness. He said nothing to the raging mother.  
  
"You are one of those cool kids who get their laughs out of hurting people aren't you?" She demanded an answer.  
  
Yamato raised his head with tears in his eyes. "NO I'M NOT! I never meant for this to happen." Yamato snapped at Joe's mom.  
  
"I'm sure you never meant this to happen. It was better then you had planned. You don't care about anyone except for your self." She told him.  
  
"I care for.....Mimi" Yamato said as he rose his head in shock with tears rolling down his face.  
  
"What!?" Joe's Mom said confused.  
  
"I care for Mimi!" Yamato yelled.  
  
Joe's mom was standing their in total disbelief. "I'm sure you do." She said rolling her eyes.  
  
"I now have realized something. I don't have to care what you think of Mimi and I but I think she is the one for me. I have never cared for someone like this before, and you can not stop me." Yamato told her.  
  
Yamato turned away from Joe's mom and ran to his car and jumped in it he was so happy that he could barely get the key in the slot.  
  
Yamato drove off from his school. "**I LOVE MIMI!"**  
  
Joe's mom got back in the car with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"What did he say mom?" Joe asked.  
  
"Joe's mom looked back at him in a viscous look. "He's only going to hurt her."  
  
They drove off to there house in disgust and anger.  
  
Yamato was driving as fast as he could to get down to the woman he love's coffee shop.  
  
"Where is it?" Yamato was repeating to himself.  
  
Yamato was looking left and right for the coffee shop. He glanced to his left and saw a small little coffee hop passing by.  
  
"Their it is." Yamato said in shock.  
  
**"SCREECH!"**  
  
Yamato flipped a U turn and drove straight into a parking spot and jumped out of the car and rushed into the coffee shop.  
  
He looked in and saw his brunet in there with her face looking down at her feet in sadness.  
  
"How may I help you?" She asked depressed.  
  
"By talking with you." Yamato said smoothly.  
  
Mimi tilted her head up and saw the blonde that hurt her. She backed up in shock and gave an angry look.  
  
"Mom I'm taking a break!" She shouted to her mom.  
  
Mimi went into the back room and her mother came out.  
  
"Oh hello Yamato, I heard your date was splendid." She told the blonde boy.  
  
"Yeah I guess may I go talk to Mimi?" He asked not paying attention.  
  
Mrs. Tachikawa had a confused look on her face. "I don't see why not."  
  
"Thanks." Yamato said as he ran off to the back room.  
  
"Mimi!" He yelled as he saw her sitting on a cot.  
  
"Buzz off." Mimi snapped.  
  
"Please Mimi talk to me." Yamato begged.  
  
Mimi said nothing.  
  
Yamato had a sadden looked on his face. "Please Mimi I beg of you please talk to me."  
  
Mimi looked over her shoulder and saw the blonde on his knees praying that she would take to him.  
  
"Okay very well." She said madden.  
  
"Mimi I have something to tell you. I... I really care about you." Yamato expressed.  
  
"I can't believe you Yamato. I have been hurt already once with you, I don't want to be part of your games any longer." Mimi said with tears filling her eyes.  
  
"Mimi this is no game I really care about you." Yamato told her again.  
  
"Sure." Mimi said as she turned and started to walk away.  
  
Yamato reached out and grabbed her hand. "Look in my eyes."  
  
Mimi turned around and looked deep into his ocean blue eyes and saw something she has never seen before. "Oh my god, Yamato you really do care about me." She said with a heartfelt smile.  
  
"I really do." Yamato said as he looked into Mimi's eyes. "And Mimi I can tell you care about me too." Yamato told her as he grabbed her hand.  
  
They both smiled at each other in happiness.  
  
"Though Yamato there is one problem we can only be just friends." Mimi told him.  
  
"Just friends?" Yamato questioned as he moved his head closer to Mimi's  
  
When Yamato was almost to her head she raised her hand to his lips. "Yamato I said just friends.  
  
"Mimi, just friends." Yamato said in sadness.  
  
"Just friends. For now." Mimi told him giving him a cutie smile.  
  
Yamato watched her as she walked off back to her job.  
  
"For now she said for now." Yamato said with a happy smile as he went out the back room.  
  
A/N I hope you all like this chapter as much as the other ones. This one is one of my favorites I love that the yare now friends for now. How long will their friend ship last before they are a couple? I like when you review me cause I like hearing of what you say cause It makes me fell good and when I hear from you I go ahead and read yours. Thank you for reading the third chapter and I hope you review and I'll have the fourth chapter up as soon as possible thanks for reading. Bye. 


	4. This is Goodbye

** This is Goodbye**  
  
A/N Yay I'm back after about 10 days well I have been working on two other my stories one is another Mimato fic called "A Cinderella Story and the other is a Taiora/Mimato fic and yah so I though that I should finish one story before I start another. Thank you for all who reviewed my last three stories I appreciate it. This fic is a really sad fic and this is also the one right before this story is finished. Chapter 5 is going to be the end of Never Been Kissed. Well here is Chapter 4 called "This is Goodbye"  
  
Sora and Tai were both looking at their old friend was locked hips with Mimi Tachikawa, as the two laughed the way down the hallway.  
  
"Sora I can't believe this he sunk so low." Tai told his girlfriend.  
  
"Yah me either." Sora said in disgust.  
  
Sora slumped her head down as she remembered how this whole thing happened.  
  
"This is all are fault Tai." Sora told him.  
  
"No Sora it's all Mimi's fault." Tai told her.  
  
Sora looked up at her boyfriend with a confused look. "What how is..."  
  
"She took him away from us she made him feel bad she and stole him." Tai said angrily.  
  
"Well Tai what are we going to do about it?" Sora asked.  
  
"We're going to get him back." Tai said firmly.  
  
Sora's confused looked became even more confused as Tai told her the rest. "Tonight Sora You and I will have a little talk with Mimi Tachikawa."  
  
**2 hours later lunch time!  
**  
Mimi and Yamato were looking at the new drawings that Mimi put in her sketch book.  
  
"Do you like this one?" Mimi asked pointing at a picture.  
  
It was of a wedding dress and it that had no straps just went around the chest and the gown was long and expanded out words. It had sparkles in it that made it look beautiful.  
  
"It's okay." Yamato said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Yamato you said that all of my new pictures are okay. Do you not like them?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I do it's just my favorite one is the one that you drew of yourself and that cowgirl costume." Yamato told her.  
  
Mimi's face turned rose red as Yamato flipped through the pictures trying to find the picture.  
  
"Well yah....I was just messing around." Mimi stuttered.  
  
"Oh so that picture isn't one that you like?" Yamato rolled his eyes.  
  
Mimi gave a half smile as she turned her head away from Yamato.  
  
"I think that you drew that picture because you wanted to look like that in the future didn't you." Yamato said trying to make her spill the beans.  
  
Mimi blushed even harder after Yamato told her his theory.  
  
"Well...yah I...thought...that I..." Mimi stuttered.  
  
**BONG! BONG!**  
  
"Yamato time for class 'Hehe'" Mimi got up quickly as she stormed out of the room.  
  
"So she really does want to look like that but doesn't want to admit it." Yamato laughed to himself.  
  
Yamato started to walk out of the lunchroom and ran into a young man.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." Yamato apologized.  
  
Yamato looked up and saw that it was Joe Kido.  
  
"Oh it's you." Joe said as he turned his head away and walked off.  
  
Yamato's kindness turned to anger as he confronted Joe.  
  
"Dude what's up why are you being such a jerk?" Yamato asked with anger.  
  
"I just don't want to see a good friend like Mimi to get hurt." Joe told him.  
  
"You a friend to Mimi, then where were you when Mimi was picked on all those years ago?" Yamato asked as his anger rose.  
  
"Well... I...you...know..." Joe stuttered.  
  
"I'm Mimi's only friend that she has!" Yamato yelled.  
  
Mimi was coming back to the lunch room to get Yamato so they would walk together.  
  
"Yah right you a pop jock like you. You probably are going to ditch her just for laughs!" Joe yelled as well.  
  
Mimi was shocked of what Joe just said. "Joe Kido! Don't you ever I mean ever talk to Yamato like that again!"  
  
"But Mimi..." Joe didn't finish as he watched Mimi grab Yamato's arm and walk off.  
  
When Mimi and Yamato reached their lockers Mimi went over and talked quietly to Yamato.  
  
"I'm so sorry Yamato." Mimi apologized.  
  
"Why are you sorry?" Yamato asked.  
  
Mimi raised her head to his. "About how rude Joe Kido was."  
  
"You don't have to be sorry." Yamato told her.  
  
The two of them brought their heads closer to each other as they were closing in for (another) a kiss.  
  
Sora and Tai saw the two coming closer and they got freaked. The two knew that if the two kissed they would be inseparable.  
  
They were closer and closer then....  
  
Mimi raised her hand up to his mouth. "I'm sorry Yamato but I just don't think it's the time."  
  
Yamato watched as Mimi walked off. Yamato slumped his head and walked off to class too.  
  
**2:45 P.M after school Mimi is at her family coffee shop  
**  
"Mimi! Mimi!" Mimi's mother yelled.  
  
"What?" Mimi snapped back to reality.  
  
"You were thinking about him again weren't you Mimi?" Mimi's mother asked.  
  
"Who's that?" Mimi said in shock.  
  
"You know who Mimi, Yamato Ishida you may not admit to it but you do have feelings for him." She told Mimi.  
  
Mimi blushed. "I... don't... know."  
  
"Well go think about, and while you're thinking about it take out the trash. HAHA!" Mimi's mom laughed.  
  
Mimi giggled as she grabbed the bag from her mom's hand and walked out to the back to throw the trash away.  
  
Mimi reached the back of the coffee shop and threw the thrash away. Mimi started to hear noises from behind her.  
  
"Hello Mimi." A dark voice crept down her back.  
  
Mimi slowly turned around as she saw that Tai and Sora were standing behind her.  
  
"Your Yamato's friends aren't you? Well I'm Yamato's friend too." Mimi said with a smile.  
  
"Yah we are but you won't be." Tai said as he became closer to Mimi. He looked at her with evil vicious eyes.  
  
"What...what do you mean?" Mimi said with a scare.  
  
Tai grabbed her arm and hit it against the wall of the coffee shop.  
  
"Ow my arm Tai let go!" Mimi struggled to get her arm loose.  
  
Tai grabbed Mimi's neck and slammed her to the wall.  
  
"Now Mimi listen good and Listen well." Tai demanded. "You will no longer be friends with Yamato."  
  
"...What..." Mimi struggled to breathe.  
  
"As of this week you will be gone from Yamato's life almost like you just disappeared." Tai told her.  
  
Mimi didn't say a thing.  
  
"Do you hear me!?" Tai yelled as he gripped Mimi's neck harder.  
  
"Tai don't do this." Sora told him.  
  
"Shut up Sora! Mimi do you hear me!?" Tai yelled louder.  
  
"....Yes as of.... This week...I will...be...gone." Mimi agreed as she struggled for air.  
  
Tai let her go as she fell onto the ground and on her wrist.  
  
Tai walked off and went right past Mimi on the ground and Sora who was standing in shock.  
  
"Sora let's go." Tai told her.  
  
Sora didn't say anything as she looked at Mimi on the ground.  
  
"Sora let's go now!" Tai demanded.  
  
Sora slowly walked over to Tai's arms as the two walked out of the back of the coffee shop.  
  
Mimi got to her knees and felt the bone sticking out of her wrist. "Oh God no, this can't be happening." Tears started to come down her face.  
  
**2 days later at school 2:20 P.M 10 minutes before school is over  
**  
'I wonder where Mimi has been these past couple of days.' Yamato thought to him self.  
  
Yamato kept on thinking of where she has gone and as he was going to the bathroom.  
  
His mind was going everywhere as he couldn't stop thinking of her. As he turned the corner so did Mimi.  
  
"Oh I'm so...MIMI!" Yamato shouted in shock.  
  
"No not you Yamato." Mimi said in shock.  
  
"Why aren't you happy to see me?" He asked confused.  
  
Yamato eyed down as he saw the purple cast on her wrist.  
  
"What happened to your wrist?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Oh I fell while I was taking out the trash." Mimi told Yamato.  
  
"So that was why you were gone the past two days." Yamato finally put all the things together.  
  
"Yah well Yamato I have to tell you that I'm not going to are school no more." She told him.  
  
Yamato was shocked of the news. "What? Why Mimi, you and I have only been friends for like what 2 weeks."  
  
"I know Yamato but I'm going to go live with my aunt and uncle out of Tokyo." Mimi told Yamato.  
  
"Will I ever see you again?" Yamato asked.  
  
"No I don't think so Yamato." Mimi told him as she walked off. "This is goodbye."  
  
So I hope you all liked Chapter four of Never Been Kissed I think it was the saddest Chapter yet. I'm going to try and get the fifth and finale chapter up as soon as possible! I am sorry for all the Sora and Tai fans I had to make them mean because that's how it is going to fit the story though I did make Sora nice in this Chapter she started to realize that Tai was being a jerk and she and Tai have been hurting Mimi. Please Review Chapter 4! Till next Chapter  
  
Mimato-4eva 


	5. Loves First Kiss

** Loves First Kiss**  
  
Mimi walked out of the school and she stopped by the door as her eyes started to water up.  
  
"Yamato please don't hate me because.... I love you." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she spoke under her breath.  
  
That was it. That was the day that ended the love life of Yamato and Mimi. They both had strong feeling for each other that they never got to tell each other. Or will they?  
  
**3 years later**  
  
(Many things have happened in the past three years one is Sora broke up with Tai, and still remains friends and the three went off to college and Tai has been trying to get Yamato to go out with other women but he turned down them all.)  
  
"Yamato Ishida snap out of it!" A familiar voice yelled out.  
  
"What!" Yamato snapped back to reality.  
  
"For like what the past 3 years you have been dozing off and going to your own reality and you haven't dated one girl since that Mimi girl left you." Tai told him.  
  
"She was amazing Tai." Yamato told him as he was remembering of Mimi.  
  
"No she wasn't she was an ugly nerd!" Tai yelled at his friend.  
  
Yamato rose from his seat as fast as he could and snapped at Tai. "You don't ever talk about Mimi like that AGAIN!"  
  
"Yeah and what are you going to do about it?" Tai asked angrily.  
  
Yamato grabbed the front of Tai's black shirt and so did Tai.  
  
Sora just walked in as the two were ready to fight.  
  
CLAP! CLAP! "BOYS STOP IT!" Sora yelled.  
  
Sora walked over and stuffed a newspaper that she was holding into his face.  
  
"Read!" Sora demanded.  
  
Yamato read it and it said:  
  
'I have never had any friends. I have always been a loaner no one seemed to notice me. But this man this handsome blonde man seemed to have picked me out of the crowd. I even believe that he loved me. I drove him away from my life. I wished that he knew how I really feel about him. That is why at the championship of the baseball game today I'm going to wait 5 minutes on the pitchers mound for the man I love and to have my very first kiss.'  
  
-Mimi Tachikawa.  
  
"Wait how did Mimi get in the newspaper?" Yamato asked Sora.  
  
"She's a fashion designer now and I guess people wanted to know who she loves so she put it in the newspaper and I guess she was ready to confront you and tell you that she loves you." Sora told her friend.  
  
"So she has had one of her dreams come true and...I have to make the second one come true." Yamato told himself.  
  
"Yah so let's get going!" Sora demanded as she pulled Yamato out of the room.  
  
Tai had a grudge on his face as Sora came back to the room.  
  
"You're coming too." She told him as they were on their way to the baseball game.  
  
**A Half an hour later at the baseball game   
  
**Mimi was standing on the mound as she was getting ready for the big countdown. As one of Mimi's partners walked up to her.  
  
"Mims I can't believe you're going to do this." She told her.  
  
"Thanks Kika." Mimi said happily.  
  
"So why are you dressed like that today?" Kika asked.  
  
Mimi looked at what she was wearing and she had a black cowboy hat and her hair was bleached blonde with neck long hair and a black long sleeve shirt with a brown horse. She had tight blue pants with a cowgirl belt. She also had black cowboy boots.  
  
"Well the boy that I love loved this outfit from my drawing book and well I thought I was important." Mimi said as she started to blush.  
  
"Well you look great Mims; I'm going to sit down good luck." Kika told her.  
  
Mimi waved bye as Kika took her seat.  
  
Mimi raised the microphone to her mouth as she spoke through it. "Will you set the clock for 5 minutes please?"  
  
The time clock that was in front of Mimi began to go down in time.  
  
Moments go by as nothing happens; Mimi looks up at the clock as it says 2 minutes and 11 seconds. Water starts to come to Mimi's eyes as the time kept on going down.  
  
2 minutes go by and the crowd starts to chant the final seconds of the 5 minutes.  
  
"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3....2....1"  
  
When the clock finally hit zero the crown was all quite as Mimi raised the microphone back to her mouth.  
  
"Well...I guess...he " Mimi told the crowd with a quaky voice as tears rolled down her face.  
  
Mimi turned away from the crowd as she walked to the out field. Step by Step Mimi walked away she slowed down by each step until she collapsed on the grass and started to bawl.  
  
"I was nnngggkk so stupid nnngggkk." Mimi cried.  
  
From behind Mimi there were footsteps walking towards her.  
  
"Mimi Tachikawa." A familiar voice called out.  
  
Mimi raised her head and turned her body towards the figure and it was...and it was Yamato Ishida.  
  
"Yamato...you're here." Mimi said quietly.  
  
Yamato went on his knees next to her and he put his arms around her back and she put her arms around his neck.  
  
Then they both leaned in for Mimi's first kiss and the end of Never Been kissed.  
  
That's all folks! This is the final Chapter to of the Never been kissed series I hope you all liked it. Please review. I also thank for all who reviewed and I hope they liked the never been kissed series. If any of you readers have a chance can you please read my new Story called "Digimon: Season 001"  
  
Well I hope you read some f my other series again thanks for reading.  
  
Mimato-4eva 


End file.
